As environments such as homes, offices, retail establishments, etc. become more automated; many of the devices within those environments may be configured for wireless communication. As an example, many homes include a router for facilitating wireless communication with a plurality of devices. While the router may facilitate updates of software on the devices, current solutions do not utilize the wireless functionality to control the devices in the environment. Accordingly, many users within an environment are forced to manually control those devices to set their own lighting, monitor air fresheners, control cleaning devices, order replacement parts, etc.